martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cultivation/@comment-32462625-20170717093502
"Highest Under the Heavens" is not cultivation talent rank, but battlepower rank only. Body transformation talent: quantity of qi gatheging and assimilation / time. Useless term after dantian opening(Houtian), fully useless at Lifedestruction and later stages. Qi gathering body inscription usefull only for this talent, it is not working for meridians and dantian. Before meridians opening qi gathered only with breathing(and skin pores?). After with acupoints. After dantian opening with dantian. After Lifedestruction with whole spiritual body surfase. Even with balls and ears. Cultivation quality hastens speed of qi gathering(like blackhole core), but requires a lot more of qi... Qi gathering can be hasten with some pills and other alchemy. Arrays can concentrate qi at some territory. There is true essence/spiritual stones and other minerals and matherials that hold massive amounts of qi. Inborn body transformation talent usefull only for mortal kingdoms without this resourses or low grade sects. This talent is not fully innate and can be rised up with resourses after child was born. Talent: battlepower / age. Potential: cultivation quality / age Something about talent In the Divine Realm, a martial artist could be considered the cream of the crop if they could cultivate to the early Divine Sea by the age of 33 http://www.wuxiaworld.com/martialworld-index/mw-chapter-990/ So Yang Yun was really good talent even for Divine Realm. Emperor level talent mean that one can reach Emperor level battlepower or Divine Sea cultivation level before 100 years of age, while young. Low emperor level - low chances, high level - high chances, more LD levels, Top Emperor level talent even better, more LD levels, better foundation, much earlier will step in Divine Sea. There are no better talent level than Top Emperor at mortal world of Sky Split Continent. "A Life Destruction martial artist over 100 years of age would find it hard to break into the Divine Sea, but a Divine Transformation martial artist over a thousand years old still had a chance of entering the Divine Lord realm. A 10,000 year old Divine Lord martial artist could even increase their cultivation by small boundaries during the Divine Lord realm. The only problem was if they wished to cultivate to a higher realm." So youth for cultivation levels must be like this: Xiantian <=30y Revolving Core <=50 years. It's still Mortal Body Life Destruction <=100 years(or even more with higher LD stages, but more stages = better foundation = better cultivation speed), Spiritual God Body Divine Sea ~<=200 years, its still yuanying, Spiritual God Body Divine Transformation <=1,000 years, Divine God Body Divine Lord <=10,000 years Saint Lord ~<=20,000 years. Talented cultivator with 7-8 LD stages, like Demon Emperor or Yang Yun can cultivate to early DT, then step back and reforge all 9 LD and he still will be young, his potential still will be good, half-step Saint Lord wont be impossible. Actually Yang Yun at his 40+ @ early DS still really young and can come back to RC and reforge LD even at early Divine Sea, but he will need great amount of resources and inheritance of all kinds from Divine Realm sect.